Chats with Agnol117
Agnol117 has had two chats with HABIT that they have publicly shared.__FORCETOC__ Chat 1 Agnol117: Hello again. (#224.) HABIT: HELLO Agnol117: How many more fellow Rabbits made it in before 10? HABIT: WE'LL SEE, WON'T WE. Agnol117: I do hope so. HABIT: HM. Agnol117: Oh?So how's the weather wherever you're at? HABIT: GREAT. Agnol117: Nice. Snow here, it sucks. HABIT: STORE YOUR MEAT IN IT. Agnol117: I use it for soda and beer, actually. I save space in my fridge that way. HABIT: NATURALLY. Agnol117: About the only use I can find for snow is that it makes Christmas lights look cool. HABIT: GREAT TO STRANGLE. Agnol117: Yeah, I would suppose so. Never tried it myself. I prefer my machete. (Though right now it's only really useful as a digging tool. Really need it sharpened again.)Also, should I address you as HABIT, or do you prefer Mr. HABIT? HABIT: DON'T ADDRESS ME. Agnol117: Fair enough. Agnol117: One of my friends (who apparently didn't make the cut) would like to interview you. What shall I tell him? HABIT: INTERESTING. FOR WHAT. Agnol117: I'm asking him.He says he's curious. HABIT: WHEN. Agnol117: Again, I'll ask. HABIT: OKAY. Agnol117: He says tonight, tomorrow night, or Wednesday, after 11:30 PM Eastern. At your convenience. HABIT: NOW? Agnol117: I suppose he did mean that, yes. HABIT: PROCEED. Agnol117: Shall I have him contact you directly, or would you prefer me to be an intermediary? HABIT: THAT WOULD BE FINE. Agnol117: That is a very nonspecific answer, but I suspect that's intentional.If he can contact you via Gmail chat, I'll have him do that, otherwise I'll have him give me a list of questions. HABIT: ALRIGHT. Agnol117: He says he's attempting to chat with you, but that he's not getting anything. If it helps, his Gmail username is REDACTED. HABIT: HM. Agnol117: His first question, since he can't get it to work is "What should I call you?" HABIT: YOU KNOW MY NAME. Agnol117: He says he prefers to be called Agnol.If it's all the same to you. HABIT: OKAY. Agnol117: "Then am I to assume that HABIT is your name?" "Because that feels more like a title. Or perhaps an article of priestly attire." HABIT: I'M MANKIND'S BAD HABIT. Agnol117: "Again, that seems more like a title than a name. I've been known to go by CXVII, but that's a title, too." HABIT: ALRIGHT? Agnol117: "Either way, moving on. How many applicants for the trials were there?" HABIT: 231 Agnol117: "I meant how many people emailed you, not how many were chosen. I mean, I submitted and application, but I wasn't chosen. So there must have been more than two hundred thirty-one." HABIT: OH. Agnol117: "And was their any real criteria for choosing who of the applicants was and was not chosen?" HABIT: HUNDREDS. PERHAPS THERE WERE. Agnol117: "Are you willing to share any of these criteria?" HABIT: NO. Agnol117: "Fair enough.""As of this point, how many have been disqualified." HABIT: AROUND 70. Agnol117: "So, you seem to be having some problems with technology?" HABIT: BRILLIANT DEDUCTION. Agnol117: "Also, you mentioned that you're HUMANITY'S BAD HABIT sic. Does this mean that you do not predate civilization?" "Eh, I'm not a fan of twitter." HABIT: IT'S UP TO DEBATE. Agnol117: "See, I think you and I have somewhat similar feelings about Twitter, although probably for very different reasons." "Well, if you predate humanity, then you must have been something else's BAD HABIT sic at one point." "May I call you Mr. H? It sounds friendlier, and has less misplaced capital letters." HABIT: WHATEVER YOU WISH. AGNOL117: "Mr. H, were you, at any point, a BAD HABIT sic of anything other than humanity?" HABIT: MAYBE. Agnol117: "Have you appeared on camera in any of the EverymanHYBRID videos?" HABIT: I'VE BEEN EVERYWHERE. Agnol117: "In the interest of clarification: Have we ever seen a physical appearance by you in the videos?" HABIT: NATURALLY. Agnol117: "Any chance that you might give us a hint as to when we may have seen you?" HABIT: ABSOLUTELY NOT. Agnol117: "Eh, I figured." "Might you tell us which videos we should look in? (Forgive me is this is unnecessarily redundant)" HABIT: NO. Agnol117: "Is HABIT the only name you're known by? (disregarding my calling you Mr. H)" HABIT: I DON'T KNOW WHAT PEOPLE CALL ME. HABIT: I AM LEAVING. GOOD DAY. Agnol117: The same to you. Chat 2 Agnol117: You said you were dissapointed with the videos. Agnol117: Was it becuase of shitty vid quality...or how easy people gave everything up? HABIT: DID YOU MAKE IT? Agnol117: Yes, I made it. HABIT: THEN IT IS OF NO CONCERN TO YOU, NOW IS IT. Agnol117: Did you get those lovely manners from Corenthal or Maryann? HABIT: YOU HAVE NO IDEA. Agnol117: No, no I don't. HABIT: YOU THINK ALL OF THIS HANGS ON THE DOCTOR. AND HIS DAMNED WIFE Agnol117: Than what? It hangson those two Creatures? Those fitness-vlog boys? Agnol117: Surely not us RABBITS? HABIT: TSK. Agnol117: That means? HABIT: TIME, MY BOY. TIME. IT WILL MAKE SENSE. Agnol117: I suppose wait I must. Hope you enjoyed how much some people went through for your Trial. HABIT: HM. Agnol117: I'll take that as a bit of contemplation, if not a yes. Category:HABIT Chat Logs Category:The Tournament